middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Gail Edwards
Gail Edwards is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She loves shopping and fashion, and aspires to be a fashion designer. Gail is calm and collected and is great at giving advice to her friends. This girl has an awesome future ahead of her! Appearance Gail has a 5'5 slender and slightly curvy build, with brown hair that cascades down her back and aqua green eyes. Like many of her peers, she loves to dress in the latest fashions, but she puts her own creative spin on the clothes to make them unique. Personality Like Leah, Gail is a fashionista and loves to shop, organizes, and design outfits. At school, she is considered one of the most stylish students, but she doesn't let that affect her ego. Gail is very friendly and optimistic and makes sure that everyone is included in everything. She is not involved in many school activities, but her charming personality causes her to be well-liked by many of her peers. Gail is one of the most logical girls in her group of friends. She is the girl that all her friends turn to for advice. Her advice is usually practical and successful. Many of her friends joke that she should become a psychologist/therapist along with being a fashion designer. Notable Moments Gail is first introduced in ''First Experiences ''as a classmate of Leah Harrison. During the first day of school, Gail and Leah realize that they have many of their classes together, but do not actually speak to each other until their fourth period math class. The girls realize that they have a lot in common and become fast friends. After class, Leah and Gail go to art class, where Leah introduces Gail to her friend Ellie, who shares many classes with Leah and Gail. Later, Leah and Ellie introduce Gail to their friend Alex. Gail tries to befriend Alex, but Alex is rude to her. Gail pretends that she isn't bothered and decides to speak more to Leah and Ellie. In this story, it is revealed that Gail is one of Arabella Wilson's elementary school friends. When Arabella is freaking out about her crush, Gail reassures Arabella to be herself but expresses disapproval when Arabella tells her that she lied to Robbie about being an advanced student. Later in the story, Arabella and Gail decide to introduce their new friends to each other and throw a slumber party at Arabella's house. Gail introduces Arabella to Leah and Ellie while she gets to know Arabella's friends Chloe Winters and Jessie Sanchez. The girls quickly hit it off and become friends. At the end of the story, Gail admits to Alex that she didn't like the way Alex was treating her, and the two put aside their differences and become civil towards each other. ''First Experiences ''also hints at Gail's attraction to one of her classmates, Blake Spinelli, but this isn't further explored until ''Best Friend or Boyfriend?. ''She expresses satisfaction when she learns that Blake had broken up with his his girlfriend, and later, the two begin going on dates. By the end of the story, she and Blake are officially a couple. In ''Revenge, ''they attend the Autumn Dance together and in ''Dance Drama, ''they attend the Farewell Dance and share their first kiss. In ''Leah and the Popular Sensations, ''she is made the target of bullying by Clarissa and her friends due to Clarissa's jealousy of her and Blake's relationship and is even called a slut. However, she defends herself from Clarissa's taunts and subsequently ignores them. In ''The Difficult Bridesmaid, ''members of Gail's family are introduced, including her parents, aunt, and her cousin. Gail becomes a bridesmaid in her aunt's wedding, but also has to deal with her unpleasant Goth cousin Victoria, who thinks she is shallow. During a fight between her and Victoria, Gail breaks an important piece of jewelry that Victoria's dad gave her. This drives a further rift between the two cousins, but they begin to get along when Victoria confides in her about the fears about the changes that will occur because of her mother's wedding. Eventually, the two cousins become closer again. In ''Read All About It, ''Gail enters the newspaper club's writing program so she can have a better chance of getting into the club full-time for next year. During her time in the program, she starts a fashion and lifestyle advice column for the school newspaper that quickly catches on to the student body. However, her column's debut is ruined when Leah, who had edited it, made changes to the article without her knowledge, one of these changes exposing a classmate's personal issues and ruining Gail's friendship with that classmate. Though Gail tries to move on from the situation with Leah, it gets to her so much that she talks to Mrs. Lane, the newspaper club's administrator, about Leah's antics; however, this causes Leah to end up getting dropped from the program, which causes a rift in their friendship when Leah finds out that Gail had turned her in. Gail feels terrible about Leah getting in trouble, and she apologizes to her friend for not being honest about her feelings, and she encourages Leah to publish an apology letter to the newspaper club for her actions. At the end of the story, Gail is finally accepted into the newspaper club, a dream that she had had since sixth grade. In ''Blue Summer, ''Gail spends the majority of her vacation at a cheerleading camp in Texas, which she attends with Victoria. Gail goes to camp so she can train to be on the eighth grade cheer squad at Lakewood. In ''Cheerleaders, ''Gail tries out for the cheerleading team with Leah. She puts a lot of effort in perfecting her routine, but gets annoyed when Leah seems like she doesn't want to try. During the tryouts, Gail works hard to impress the cheerleading coach, but she doesn't make the squad. However, Leah does, and Gail is very upset about it, though she tries to be happy for her. When Leah begins to hang out with the school flirt, William, she tries to warn her that William is a player, but they get in a fight when Leah accuses Gail of being jealous of her being on the cheerleading squad. When Leah's heart is broken by William, Gail is initially insensitive about it at first, but after Leah falls during a cheerleading routine, Gail comforts her. Leah even gives Gail her uniform so she could have a chance at being a cheerleader. At the end of the story, Gail decides to focus on her fashion and advice column for the newspaper club instead of cheerleading. When Gail looks back on her middle school experience, she is glad that she had gotten to know her friends and Blake, and she is happy to help her friends out with their problems while bettering herself in the meantime. Relationships 'Leah Harrison ' Gail and Leah have been best friends since they met each other during the first week of school. They are very similar, which is why their bond is so great. They both love to shop, check out cute boys, and pick out outfits. They rarely fight, and when they do, they make up quickly. The two of them are so much alike that they could be sisters! 'Blake Spinelli' Blake is Gail's boyfriend that she has dated throughout the series. At the beginning of the series, it is said that Blake and Gail shared a class together, where they first met. During that class, Gail and Blake got to know each other, and eventually, they begin dating. All through middle school, Blake and Gail are seen attending school dances together, hanging out inside and outside of school, and overall, having a good time together. Their friends consider them the "perfect" couple because they almost never get into conflicts. Gail couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Gallery Gail.png Trivia/Facts *Gail was named after a character in the book "Eleven" by Lauren Myracle. The Gail in Myracle's book was supposed to be an antagonist, but the Gail in this series isn't. Other Information *Confidence: Gail is a very confident person. She is friendly, well-rounded, and talented, and is confident about every aspect of her life. *Intelligence: Gail has slightly above average intelligence, and she excels more in language arts than in any other class. *Negative Emotions: Even though Gail is well-rounded, she can be a little shallow at times when it comes to things that she doesn't really like (such as her cousin Victoria's fashion sense and behavior). Other times, she can act petty towards others who she felt has wronged her. *Biggest Flaw: Sometimes, Gail feels like her advice towards someone's situation is the only advice that works, but she can be caught off guard if someone doesn't want to listen to her. *Hobbies: Gail's main hobby is fashion designing. She gets inspiration from Pinterest to design a sophisticated outfit and later goes out shopping to bring her design to life. Gail also enjoys writing advice columns, which focus on fashion questions and social issues. *Musical Preference: Gail enjoys listening to pop music. *Perception to Others: Besides Leah and Maryann, Gail is one of the more popular girls in her group of friends due to her well-rounded and friendly attitude. She gets along with all types of people. *Friend Type: Gail is a well-rounded person who makes friends with people who are friendly to her and who she can click with. She is closer to girls who are as girly as she is and share her interests. *Romantic Type: Gail likes preppy guys with a sense of fashion and who share her interests. *Family: Gail is an only child to Tina and Peter, her parents, but she has an extended family that includes her maternal aunt, Valerie, and her cousin, Victoria. Other Information template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Category:Main characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Characters